Carrot Story
Carrot Story is one of the seven games in Mega Mash. Carrot Story stars the Main Character Fluffykins as he ventures through the Land of Carrots to defeat the Moo King. The player always starts, and ends the levels in Carrot Story. It is the first of the seven games introduced in Mega Mash. It may be based on the "Mario" series of games, with having the player only running, jumping, and picking up boxes, and Fluffykins being able to defeat enemies by jumping on them. The Ghosts also resemble "Shy Guys", and the bird could also be like the flying characters from "Mario". The player also touches a flag pole, which is next to a castle, as in the "Mario" games. Setting Land of Carrots Carrot Story is set in the Land of Carrots. The Land is named for the common Pick Up Carrots, scattered throughout the Land. Almost everything in the Land of Carrots has a happy face on it, such as the bushes, clouds, and sunflowers. There are many Platforms throughout the Land, Quicksand is also a common hazard. Main Character The main character of Carrot Story is Fluffykins. He is depicted as a rabbit wearing a red cap, with an orange arch on it, and a red shirt. He walks on his hind legs, like a human, and mostly runs. He can only run, jump, and pick up boxes. When he comes near a box, he can pick it up, and will put it on top of his head, making his ears stick straight out on the sides, instead of going straight up. He will also grit his teeth. He can kill enemies by jumping on them, and is the only character in Mega Mash capable of doing so, as well as being able to carry boxes. He, like all characters can only endure 3 hits until dying. In the Ending of Mega Mash, Fluffykins defeated the Moo King, and ruled the Land of Carrots with an iron fist. Super Mode When Fluffykins touches a super mode power up, he will turn into Super Fluffykins. His appearance is exactly the same, except for that when he is in super mode, Fluffykins' clothes are all green. When Fluffykins is in Super mode, he can shoot fireballs whereever he wants. Enemies Purple Ghost Purple Ghosts are the first enemies that appear in Carrot Story, and all of Mega Mash. Purple Ghosts appear as a character with a skull for a face. They move around in a purple cloak, which covers almost all there body, except for their skull head. Purple Ghosts move back and forth on the ground, turning at walls. They frequently jump in the air, but not at areas where they can get on top of blocks. They can killed by jumping on their heads, or being hit by a fireball. When killed, they will explode in a circle of stars. Green Ghost Green Ghosts are enemies in Carrot Story. Green Ghosts appear as usual Purple Ghosts, only the Green Ghost has a green cloak. Green Ghosts appear only on Platforms suspended in mid air. Green Ghosts move inch worm like, moving forward then pulling there rear end in. Green Ghosts unlike Purple Ghosts can move on walls and grip on to platforms, even when upside down. They can be killed if there head is jumped on, or they are hit by a fireball, even when moving sideways on a wall. Like all Carrot Story enemies, he will explode in a circle of stars when killed Red Bird Red Birds are enemies in Carrot Story levels of Mega Mash. Red Birds appear as a red circle with eyes, mouth, a nose, two orange feet, two white wings and a tuft of hair atop his head. Red Birds appear rarely. Red Birds do not walk, but instead fly around. They have a set path, and while flying never touch the ground or walk at all. They fly bobbing up and down, and when they come to the end of there path, there turn around and fly the other way. They have no attack, and only fly about. They always stick with there path, and do not fly up. They are usually placed near gaps, and when killed, grant 100 points. Venus Fly Traps Venus Fly Traps are enemies that appear in Carrot Story levels of Mega Mash, and are introduced in level 4. Venus Fly Traps appear as a stalk with two leaves on the side, and a red face. The face is spherical, with eyes on the on it and cylindrical lips on the top. Venus Fly Traps are 3 blocks high, and do not move as they are embedded in the ground. Venus Fly Traps cannot be killed without being in Fluffykins fire form. The Venus Fly Trap attacks by spitting out four Fireballs, which go up in an arch, and then come back down. Venus Fly Traps appear rarely in Mega Mash. Crushing Block Crusher Blocks in Carrot Story appear as orange blocks with a smiling mouth and face. They are sometimes used as platforms. They can only move up & down (vertically), or side to side (horizontally). If Fluffykins gets crushed in between two blocks, he will lose all his lives, and have to start from the last checkpoint.They are introduced on level 7. They are based on Thwomps from the Mario games. Sand enemies Sand enemies are different forms that the quicksand can take on. There are two different versions seen in the game: Sand Shots, and Swinging Quicksand. There bodies appear having yellow inside, an orange outline around that, and a brown outline around that one. Two eyes appear in the yellow middle part. Sand Shots Sand Shots are enemies in Carrot Story sections of Mega Mash. Sand Shots appear as a bullet, with eyes near the end of its bullet like head. Sand Shots appear orange, and are only seen jumping out of some pools of Quicksand. They cannot be killed, even by jumping. Sand Shots jump out so they can hurt Fluffykins, then fall back down into the lava head first. Sand Shots appear uncommonly in Mega Mash. Sand Shots are likely based on Podoboos in the Mario games, which are balls of lava that behave in a very similar fashion. Missiles Missiles are Homing Enemies in Carrot Story levels of Mega Mash. Missiles appear purple and cylindrical, with a skull on one side of the Missile. Missiles, when they exit another area where they were another creature, will chase the player, aiming themself at the player. They will follow the player wherever they go. Unlike other enemies, Missiles cannot be destroyed by the Main Character, but have to instead be lead into an object. They explode when meeting an object, and will hurt the player if they make contact with them. Missiles appear rarely, as Homing Enemies are nor usually encountered in Carrot Story levels. Missiles are never fired from Missile-launching machines, even though they are Missiles. Hazards Spinning quicksand Spinning quicksand is made up of four balls of quicksand that are not connected in any visible way, yet they stay together. It swings in a pendulum motion, except that it goes all the way around in a 360 degree spin. It too is dangerous to touch, and forces the player to time when to go past it. Spinning Quicksand is probably based on the Fire-Bars in the Mario games, which are similar, but made of fireballs. Spike Heads Spike Heads are purple balls, who pull their spikes in and out of their bodies. They are usually found in quantities of more than one. Their bodies are all purple, and they have a big, smiling mouth, with only two teeth. When their spikes are in, they somewhat resemble the Black Ball, from Twang. If Fluffykins touches them, the player will lose one of their 3 hearts. Purple balls cannot be hurt, or destroyed, meaning that Fluffykins has to find away to avoid them. If they are above Fluffykins, he can place a box on top of his, head, preventing all damage. Fireballs Fireballs are the Carrot Story equivalent of Bullets. When an enemy attack from any other game goes through a Special Wall into the Carrot Story game, it will turn into a fireball. Fireballs will usually bounce off the first surface they touch, roll forward a few centimeters, and then disappear. If Fluffykins touches a fireball, he will lose one of his hearts. Fireballs are also the main attack of Venus Fly Traps, and used by Fluffykins when he enters his Super Mode. Quicksand Quicksand is the main hazard in Carrot Story. It appears the most of all the hazards in Mega Mash, and is in almost every level. If the player touches the quicksand, they will lose one of their hearts. Quicksand is also usually a a hazard in other Mega Mash games too, such as, Xolstar 3, and Balloon. This is made possible because the games Special Walls outlines right around the quicksand, so that it can harm the character in the other game. . Although quicksand is always shown as flowing downwards, it never drips out of the place it is at. Boxes can touch quicksand, and sit on it, meaning that the player can sometimes make a little "bridge" to get across a wide expanse of quicksand. Pick-ups Carrot Carrots are the Carrot Story version of Points. They are worth 10 points, and appear frequently throughout the game. Since they are pick-ups, they are also equivalent to Money (in Ninja), Gems (In Xolstar 3), and Coins (In Blast-Man Joe). Heart Hearts are found in all of the seven Mega Mash games, and are just a floating heart that is a pinkish red color. If the player touches a heart, it will disappear and and restore one of the player's lost hearts (if they have lost any). If the player already has full health, and they touch a heart, it will still disappear, but the player's health won't be affected. Interactive Objects Boxes Boxes are items in Mega Mash. When they go through a game Special Wall into the Carrot Story game, they will appear differently. In Carrot Story, boxes appear as being wooden crates, and having wooden planks fastened across it. Fluffykins can pick up boxes, but only one at a time. It is unknown for sure if the boxes are hollow, although they probably are, due to they would be too heavy for Fluffykins to pick up if they weren't. They are usually used to get to higher places. Spring Platforms Spring platforms are platforms that, when touched by an object (or player), will bounce it back farther in the direction it came from. Spring Platforms have a yellow base and a red pad, which will bounce the player up. Trivia * Many of the enemies are based of Mario Enemies. * Right up until the game changes, the first level of Carrot Story is a perfect replica of the first level of Super Mario Bros, including enemy type and placement. Category:Mega Mash Category:Carrot Story